Margaret Carter (Earth-9991)
A frail but valiant woman during World War II, Margaret "Peggy" Carter wished to volunteer to serve the US Army, but was rejected duo to her poor health and sexual prejudice. However, she gained the attention of Doctor Trevor Schmidt, whom gave her the Super Soldier Serum. Enhanced to beyond human physical and mental potential, she became Captain America, fighting against the Axis and HYDRA. After her final mission against the Red Skull on the Artic, which ended with her friend Shosanna Dreyfus death, she was left encased in ice for decades, being found and revived by the Justice League in the 21th Century, and eventually becoming the team's leader. Biography Early Life Margaret "Peggy" Carter was born on July 4th, 1918 to British immigrants Harry and Amanda Carter in Brooklyn, New York City. Before Peggy was even born, her father was killed in action during World War I by a mustard gas. At a young age she met a young Jewish girl named Shosanna Dreyfus and they became best friends. Peggy had a brother, Mike, who inspired her to become a soldier just like him, despite any prejudice she could encounter in her life. Sick and frail, Peggy found herself a frequent victim of abuse by bullies on Brooklyn's streets. However, her incredible willpower, despite her small stature, inspired Shosanna to aid her friend and fight off the bullies. At that day onward, Dreyfus promised she would never abandon Carter. Peggy attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn from 1932 to 1936 and Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1937 to 1938 alongside Shosanna, though her friend cared most for smoking secretly out of school, once inviting Peggy to. Mike and Amanda's Death In 1939, Peggy, now eighteen, found out her mother died of tuberculosis. In the hopes of contacting Mike, she sent him a letter, at the end discovering Mike had also died as a victim of a Nazi attack; one of the first engagements of World War II. Her mother was then buried next to her father, although Mike's body was not retrieved, having been shattered by a grenade. After their funeral, Peggy talked to Shosanna, who offered Carter to stay in her house, but she declined her friend's offer, saying she could get up on her own. While Shosanna understood, she made sure for Peggy to know she didn't need to, and thus could live on her house at any time if she wished to. Peggy held this statement close to heart, never forgetting it. World War II Project REBIRTH By 1941, Shosanna recommended her to work on gun and ammunition fabrication but she wanted to be in the frontlines. Peggy continued to be rejected for military duty, even though she attempted to enlist at numerous offices, mostly duo to her health and physical issues. In order to cheer up her friend, Dreyfus attended an public exhibition of technologies on Central Park. Through the exposition, Peggy and Shosanna witnessed Howard Stark's experimentations with new technologies and the rising industrialist Thomas Wayne, whom attended the location only for a desperate autograph of Howard. However, nothing cheered Peggy at all, and her sorrow towards Shosanna took the attention of the scientist Trevor Schmidt. Approaching her in a isolated room, Doctor Trevor asked if she wanted to kill Nazis, to which she replied yes. Seeing potential on her, as well as an indomitable well, Trevor wrote Peggy as a candidate for his Project REBIRTH, a top-secret super soldier program under the United States government and the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Battlefield and Propaganda Now in control of the Howling Commandos, with the inclusion of Shosanna, Peggy embraced the task of finishing off the Axis and the rising threat of HYDRA under Hans Landa and Baron Zemo across Europe in the course of World War II. With upgrades on her uniform, she received a Nth metal shield, which was developed by Howard Stark; the metal was extremely rare, and he only managed to find it in the deeps of the ocean, on the then rumored city of Atlantis. Rescue of the Allied Soldiers Baron Zemo and Red Skull Battle of Finow ]]During the Battle of Finow, on Soviet Union, on 1943, Captain America dealt with numerous HYDRA forces which were being supplied by Japanese soldiers on tanks. As she and the Howling Commandos dealt with with their numbers, Peggy was surprised upon finding the Red Skull appearing over his trademark ''Persephone'' aircraft, and threatening the American soldiers. Alongside him, however, was the HYDRA operative Werner Rachtman, also known as Iron Cross for his rank, and for the hand iron encased armor he used, which was granted to the Sergeant by Doctor Arnim Zola. Dropping in the battlefield, she stormed through the American forces, killing two soldiers from the 109th Batallion and injuring another two. Using his mechanical hands in a attempt to smash Captain America's skull, she was able to dodge the machine and throw her shield at Cross' hull, damaging him. When, however, she took her pistol to finish him, Werner activated his armor's defenses and knocked Peggy away, much to her dismay. Symbol of Freedom and Equality While Captain America was not in the battlefield, she also served as a figure of hope in the Allies' war efforts, doing numerous serials and short films to encourage American participation in the war and boost the morale of her fellow soldiers. Her war participation and gender prompted her to start campaigns encouraging women to fight for the US and the continuous development of weapons, even so on the battlefield. With the help of Senator Joe Brandt, Peggy even had a special TV show which featured music and dancers, whereas it was not uncommon seeing a fake Adolf Hitler which Captain America constantly knocked out, becoming a icon for adults and children alike. Months later after the show became a success, Captain America starred in her own comic books drawn by Doug Kirby, where she battled and defeated the Nazis among others, turning into a best seller. She traveled the country from state to state, posing for photos ans signing autographs to many. Battle of Castle Zemo In April 1943, Captain America infiltrated Castle Zemo on a island occupied by the Nazi-occupied Danish Straits. There she found herself and her teammates the victims of a plan by the Red Skull to brainwash them and send him back to the United States as a sleeper agent in order to kill President Franklin D. Roosevelt. While Peggy managed to escape her confinement, she set out to find her friends, including Shosanna, whom was the first she found. Unfortunately for Captain America, her friend was being held by numerous HYDRA agents accompanied of Red Skull, Iron Cross, Madame Hydra and Baron Strucker , planning their next move aboard a HYDRA reunion room. From their conversation, Peggy retrieved the information that the team of high ranking HYDRA officers were awaiting for the arrival of Baron Zemo and Doctor Zola, both whom were handling personal information to Hitler since their last encounter with the Commandos. Awaiting them split, Captain America seized the opportunity and approached the two HYDRA agents carrying Shosanna and killed them from behind. Cutting her loose, Peggy discovered from Dreyfus the location where Aldo Raine was being held hostage, only to find it was in the other side of the island. Other Exploits In Winter 1944, Captain America single-handedly stopped a Nazi-Fascist joint force of soldiers, saving the lives of 600 American soldiers and non-soldiers alike, including the woman who would become Steve Rogers' wife. During the filming of the battle, a camera held by photographer Eric Smith picked up dozens of images from Peggy's feasts, including her taking down the enemy soldiers and saving the lives of the soldiers, which would be exposed decades later on a exhibit dedicated to her on the Smithsonian Museum. Operation Overlord Captain America was deployed alongside a large contingent of Allied forces during Operation Overlord, which was the invasion of the Western-Europe occupied Germany. Under Commander Bernard Montgonomery. Accompanied by the 4th Infantry Division, Peggy and the Howling Commandos met light resistance on ground, opening space for landing zones for paratroopers, although less than a half of them managed to land duo to the constant Nazi attack on air. There they met stiff resistance and large attack of German troops, as opposed to fewer as they originally believed. Captain America then accompanied the U.S. 1st Infantry Division to the Omaha sector, being supplemented by troops from the 29th Infantry. The big number of German troops prompted Peggy and Montgonomery into a argument on the soldiers to sent; Peggy claimed it would be suicide for the troops, while Montgonomery wanted to send them. This caused her to abandon her post and fight single handedly against the Third Reich superpower, that even weakened by that point in the war, was still very capable of a match. She managed to do so, much to the morale of the troops; Shosanna, who was at the battle, proclaimed she always knew the true outcome. By noon, as the artillery fire took its toll and the Germans started to run out of ammunition, the Americans were able to clear some lanes on the beaches. They also started clearing the draws of enemy defences so that vehicles could move off the beach. The forces on the beach would only expand in the following days, as the D-Day objectives were accomplished by D+3. Later Exploits Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-9991 Category:Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Heroes of Earth-9991 Category:Females of Earth-9991 Category:Mutates of Earth-9991 Category:Americans of Earth-9991 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-9991) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (Earth-9991) Category:Howling Commandos Members (Earth-9991) Category:SSR Agents (Earth-9991) Category:United States Armed Forces Members (Earth-9991) Category:Carter Family (Earth-9991) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Super Leaping Category:Weapons Experts Category:Shield Wielders Category:Driving Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Personnel Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Geniuses Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-9991) Category:50-State Initiative Members (Earth-9991)